


hope your shoes are okay!

by ultsjih



Category: BTOB
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clubbing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried to be funny, M/M, but hes also a sweetheart, eunkwang being a drunk mess, im glad thats a tag, im so bad at tagging, minhyuk is over it, sort of clubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsjih/pseuds/ultsjih
Summary: a very drunk eunkwang is whipped for the pretty boy he sees across the  room





	hope your shoes are okay!

**Author's Note:**

> i abandoned this a paragraph in then came back and finished it in like two hours.... enjoy the mess!

Turns out clubbing wasn’t the best idea for two very irresponsible man children. The irresponsible man children in question, also known as Seo Eunkwang and Jung Ilhoon, were already shitfaced, only after two beers. Ilhoon had already left the bar with another intoxicated male that Eunkwang had never caught the name of. All he knew was the man had an alluring eye smile so therefore, in his drunken state, he trusted him with his black haired friend’s life. 

 

Eunkwang had already gotten into two altercations tonight, one involving the bald, brown eyed bouncer. Eunkwang immediately backed off, noticing the taller male’s intimidating muscles in his sleeveless t-shirt. Though he had seniority, that was a battle he did not want to begin. The other altercation concerned another man who was slightly taller than him, that had very beautiful almond shaped eyes.

 

Eunkwang had been admiring the male from his table, after Ilhoon’s departure from the bar. The man was ethereal. He had pale skin, soft pink lips and a dainty nose, almost perfectly centered to his face. The beautiful man was wearing some seemingly constricting leather pants and a form-fitting white button up, that hugged his toned body perfectly. 

 

_ Could this man breathe?  _ Eunkwang wondered to himself. He glanced over at the man and his group of friends. He was with one man, who had lightly colored brown hair with ash black roots submerging through the top of his head, and a tattoo peeking out from his slightly unbuttoned shirt. The other friend looked younger than the other two. He had fading purple hair and a baby face, and what looked to be books and study materials in front of him. 

 

It finally became apparent to Eunkwang he had been staring at the angelic man and his friends for a bit too long when the red haired male approached his table, which he was sitting at unaccompanied. 

 

The blue eyed male pulled a chair out from Eunkwang’s table, and plopped into the seat, pout covering his face. Eunkwang continued admiring the other’s face in his drunken state, taking in the beauty from close up. He looked at the other man’s eyes with suspicion. They were gleaming in the bright, green tinted light from above the table. They had to be contacts.

 

“Hello? Earth to drunk guy?” the red haired male said, rolling his eyes. Eunkwang looked at the man and smiled dopily. 

 

“Hello pretty boy,” Eunkwang slurred, not thinking about anything else besides the beautiful man right in front of his face. The man in question’s cheeks flushed a bright pink shade, which made Eunkwang smile. He looked even prettier when he blushed, if that was even possible. The slightly taller male cleared his voice and spoke.

 

“The name’s Minhyuk, as you were so obviously wondering.” This “Minhyuk” spoke with annoyance in his voice, completely over the wasted male in front of him. Eunkwang looked at the boy with a concerned smile.

“What’s wrong pretty boy? Why so pissed?” Eunkwang spoke smugly, knowing he was getting under the boy’s skin.

 

“You! You’re staring at my friends and I like we’re some kind of meal and you’re a hungry lion!” Minhyuk huffed and spat back. Eunkwang looked at the boy in front of him with a smile on his face. He took his thumb and dragged it across the other man’s sharp jawline, leaning in close to his ear.

 

“Just so you know, I wasn’t staring at your friends,” Eunkwang whispered. The other man just sat in his seat, stunned at the brown haired male’s audacity. Even when drunk, Minhyuk was never this out there. 

 

He finally got up, letting out a small huff of annoyance before moving back to his seat, explaining the situation to his friends. Eunkwang then took off to the back of the bar, dialing his dongsaeng’s number.

 

  * ••



 

After a few rings, Ilhoon finally picked up. 

 

“Eunkwang, what do you want?” Ilhoon snapped. Eunkwang was taken aback by his friend’s snippy tone, but still continued.

 

“Ilhoon! Hoonie! Hoon! Hoon! Listen here! I met a cute boy. I don’t think he likes me very much but he is just sooo cute and he’s here with his friends and he’s not drunk and I wanna make a move but should I I’m just so confused an-” Eunkwang spoke with no pauses and was cut off with an annoyed hush coming through the receiver.

 

“Jesus Eunkwang don’t be a pussy, just do it!’ Ilhoon screamed at his friend through the other end. Eunkwang nodded and hung up the phone, only slightly acknowledging the fact that Ilhoon couldn’t see his nod of approval. 

 

  * ••



 

He sauntered back into the bar, radiating confidence. He was very determined to get this man’s number, even though his track record with him wasn’t the best. 

 

He dragged himself over to the table the red haired man resided at, his friends still sitting there with him. The said friends looked Eunkwang over, concern spreading on their face. Minhyuk just sighed and placed his head in his hands. 

 

“Hi pretty boy, I reallyyyyyy like you,” Eunkwang dragged his words on, smile spreading across his face. His friends immediately started cackling at the nickname the wasted man had given their beloved friend. 

 

“My name isn’t pretty boy. It’s Minhyuk, I’ve already explained this,” Minhyuk spoke, the same pink hue on his face as before.

 

“Well in my language, I like to call it Eunkwang language, Minhyuk means pretty boy,” Eunkwang egged the other boy on, determined into pissing him off just enough to get his number. Minhyuk rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking at Eunkwang. 

 

“What do you need from me Eunkwang? As you can see I’m trying to have a good time with my friends,” Minhyuk explained, discontent. 

 

“What I need? Well I nee-” Eunkwang was cut off with a rumble to his stomach. Oh god. Did he forget to eat before he drank? Oh no, not him. His thoughts were cut off by another rumbling sound and vomit spread across Minhyuk’s shoes. The red haired boy’s friends groaned in displeasure, moving away from the vomit stained ground.

 

Well this was it. Eunkwang had just made a complete fool out of himself in front the one guy he had been interested during the whole night. Said boy looked up at Eunkwang, worry prominent on his face. 

 

“Are you okay? Do you feel alright?” Minhyuk asked, genuine concern laced in his voice. Eunkwang looked up, mortified and confused. Why would he be asking if he was okay? Eunkwang had just vomited all over this man’s shoes and he was asking if Eunkwang was okay?

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m so so sorry about your shoes, I’ll buy you new ones!” Eunkwang promised, starting to sober up. 

 

Minhyuk smiled at that and giggled. 

 

“You don't have to but thanks for the offer cutie,” Minhyuk said. 

 

Okay, now Eunkwang was really confused. Just minutes ago, Minhyuk was rolling his eyes at Eunkwang and his desperate attempts to get his number and now he was calling him cute? 

 

“Cutie?” Eunkwang asked, brows furrowed. Minhyuk looked up with his blue contacts and smiled at the still tipsy male. 

 

“You vomiting on me made me realize something,” Minhyuk laughed. Eunkwang widened his eyes in embarrassment.

 

“Just kidding, don't take everything so seriously,” Minhyuk started, “I thought you were cute from the beginning I just didn't want to take advantage of you since you were like, you know, drunk out of your mind.” Eunkwang ahed in understanding and looked at the red haired male with a bright blush on his cheeks.

 

“To be fair,” Eunkwang started, “I’m still not as sober as you, probably not even close.” Minhyuk let out another chuckle and smiled widely at the man in front of him. 

 

“It’s okay, do you think you’re sober enough to give me your phone and let me put my number in?” Minhyuk spoke with a grin. Eunkwang nodded eagerly and took out his phone, opening the contacts app.

 

He handed it over to Minhyuk and he took the black colored phone in his hand, typing furiously then sticking the phone out in front of him in an attempt to take a contact photo. He pursed his lips, putting up a V sign with his fingers and winking at the camera. Eunkwang blushed (for probably the 7000th time that night) as he watched the beautiful man take the selfie. 

 

Minhyuk then handed him the phone back, eyes closed in a tight grin. Eunkwang smiled back his toothy smile and looked at the contact name.

 

_ Pretty Boy ;) _

 

And next to the name was the same contact photo Eunkwang had just watched the man in front of him take. He smiled at the contact name and looked at the man in front of him who was still letting out that signature grin.

 

“Maybe we should get you a cab huh?” Minhyuk suggested. Eunkwang nodded, willing to agree to whatever Minhyuk said in this moment. He pulled out his phone and gave the taxi driver the address with a confirmation that the ride would be there in around five minutes.

 

Minhyuk took Eunkwang by the arm, yelling at his friends to wait on him then dragging Eunkwang out of the bar. Eunkwang stayed hooked to Minhyuk’s side as they waited for his ride, not wanting to let go. 

 

When the ride pulled up, Minhyuk forced Eunkwang into the car, with dozens of protests of him not wanting to leave, of wanting to stay with Minhyuk for the rest of the night. He gave the taxi man the address Eunkwang had given him earlier, apologizing for the other man’s actions and whining. 

 

“Hey Eunkwang, are you listening?” Eunkwang stopped his whining abruptly and perked up, eager to listen to Minhyuk. 

 

“Go home and sleep, then call me tomorrow alright? I’ll be waiting.” Minhyuk then closed the taxi cab’s door. Eunkwang sat there, swooned.

 

“Did you hear him? Let’s get a move on!” Eunkwang slurred, rushing the taxi cab driver. He’d never been so excited to wake up with a hangover in his entire life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whip its over im sorry if this was terrible i Tried... i promise im working on a longer fic but its taking me forever so enjoy these shitty oneshots while i work fjjfhh... my twt is @ghostjih for the spooky holidays so come find me there! thank u for reading <3


End file.
